Harry Potter e sua prima June Evans Potter
by Matsuzaki
Summary: Como seria a história com mais uma Potter frequentando Hogwarts, bom na realidade não outra Potter, mas sim uma prima de Harry por parte de mãe. Ela é June Evans Potter, um ano mais nova que Harry, perdeu sua mãe logo ao nascer e sem um pai para criar acabou sendo mandada a um orfanato, e descobrindo toda a verdade após receber uma visita de Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling, e seus personagens são utilizados nesta fanfic.

É a primeira história que eu escrevo então peço paciência em relação aos erros de português, concordância e pontos tediosos da história. Se ocorrer alguma discrepância que desestimule a leitura da fic por favor me avisem para eu alterar a história. Aceito dicas e ideias. Vou postar toda semana, com algumas pausas em cada mês devido a semanas de provas na faculdade.


	2. Como tudo começou

_Em Godric's Hollow a tarde mal terminara e as ruas já estavam desertas, eram tempos difíceis aqueles, ficar alguns minutos a mais na rua poderia fazer a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Até mesmo os trouxas espalhados ao redor do mundo perceberam algo diferente, e em muitas vezes perdiam as esperanças aparentemente sem motivos sentindo que nunca mais poderia ser felizes. Mal sabiam que ortas de dementadores constantemente espreitavam o mundo trouxa a procura daquele que tinha o poder para derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Sim, uma profecia havia sido feita e de alguma maneira isso chegou ao conhecimento de Voldemort, que agora perseguia as prováveis pessoas de que ela se referia._

Lilian Potter já colocava sua sobrinha para dormir, a menina com poucos dias de vida, já a lembrava tanto de sua irmã apesar da aparência ser completamente a do pai, os olhos eram exatamente iguais aos da mãe e consequentemente iguais aos seus. Sorriu ao pensar nisso, já que a mesma coisa ocorrera com seu filho Harry que logo completaria um ano. Deixou-se tomar conta pelas lembranças e a tristeza logo aflorou em seu rosto, sua querida irmã menor estava morta, infelizmente ela ficou gravida do trouxa errado, um homem que quando descobriu sobre o mundo bruxo e a gravidez resolveu desaparecer. Sua irmã foi forte e apesar da raiva em seu coração ela amou muito a menina que logo estaria em seus braços, mas devido a um pequeno capricho do destino, no parto houve muitas complicações o que levou a sua morte.

Deixou uma lagrima suprimida rolar pelo seu rosto, não estava com ela, graças a Voldemort não pode estar ao lado de sua irmã logo no momento em que ela mais precisou. Dumbledore foi quem trouxe a noticia juntamente com a bebê que deveria ser criada por ela; Apesar de desejar muito a menina não queria aceitar, ela estaria em perigo e já bastava a vida do filho, não podia arriscar a da sobrinha também, além disso sabia que Petúnia amaria receber a menina, ao contrario dela Lucy Evans nunca perdeu a amizade da irmã mais velha. Porém Dumbledore foi bem objetivo, acreditava que o Lord não a mataria sem motivos, e que ela deveria crescer junto ao mundo que um dia a acolheria.

Então la estava ela, com a pequena June Evans Potter(Haviam colocado o nome que sua irmã desejou, mas como a menina foi adotada logo em seu nascimento acabou por receber o nome da família Potter), deitada em seu berço dormindo profundamente.

Ao descer as escadas percebeu que James ainda brincava com seu filho, ao invés de prepara-lo para dormir. Instintivamente brigou com ele e pegou o pequeno Harry. Então quando chegou ao fim da escada ouviu um estrondo, sabia o que estava acontecendo, ELE conseguiu os encontrar. Desejou descer as escadas e lutar ao lado do seu amado, mas antes dela mesma afastar esse pensamento da cabeça ouviu seu marido gritando para ela fugir.

Correu estava sem sua varinha então sem escolhas apenas trancou o quarto, como se isso realmente fosse evitar o inevitável, ela amou e amou muito, o Harry e a June, queria vê-los crescer, ajuda-los nas suas primeiras magias, em seu ingresso a Hogwards, ela apenas queria estar com eles. Porém não seria possível, então colocou seu filho no seu berço(ao lado da prima) e se despediu.

_A partir dai todos sabem o que aconteceu, Voldemort aparentemente foi derrotado por um bebê e a "lenda" do famoso Harry Potter surgiu. Este foi morar com seus tios trouxas Petúnia e Valter, porém a menina foi acolhida pelo único membro da família do pai que estava viva, e que alias não concordava com a atitude do filho. Com isso Harry e June ficaram afastados, não sabiam da existência um do outro até aproximadamente seus 5 anos de idade._

Harry mais uma vez observava aquele retrato escondido entre todos os outros, em uma prateleira ao lado da cobiçada televisão. Tia Petúnia já o avisara que aquela não era sua mãe, e sim a sua Tia Lucy, mas devido a toda desconfiança que ele tinha em relação aos tios acreditava na chance daquela mulher, ruiva com o cabelo até os ombros, extremamente branca destacando varias sarnas em sua bochecha , e com o olhos verdes esmeraldas tão parecido com os seus, fosse na realidade sua mãe.

Um grito, mais parecido com um grunhido, vindo de seu tio Valter o despertou, sabia o que deveria fazer, como sempre ajudar na preparação do café da manhã, que naquele dia teria mais pessoas a mesa. Não imaginava quem a Tia Petúnia iria trazer, mas sabia que era alguém muito especial para ela, e que na realidade seria outro estorvo para seu Tio.

A campainha tocou, e Harry foi o escolhido para receber os convidados. Ao abrir a porta ele ficou surpreso com a senhora a sua frente, ela parecia realmente... velha. Imaginou quantos anos ela deveria ter, mas afastou logo o pensamento e passou a agir exatamente como sua tia havia ordenado.

– Bom dia Senhora, eu sou Harry- disse rapidamente

– Olá querido, sou Rose , muito prazer.

– O prazer é meu- Devia ser o mais educado possível, sentia o olhar de sua Tia vindo pelo corredor- Por favor entre e sinta-se a vontade.

Quando a senhora entrava pela residencia percebeu que devia ser muito gentil, parecia aquelas vovós que faziam de tudo para arrancar um sorriso de seus netos, talvez os olhos rasgados e o cabelo crisalho contribuíram para essa impressão, mas com certeza não seriam nada sem a pequena curva que ela fazia com as costas.

– Obrigada. Ah! Olá Petúnia, finalmente podemos nos conhecer! - Olhou para trás rapidamente - Entre querida, quero lhe apresentar algumas pessoas.

Harry logo olhou para fora, não tinha percebido a presença de outra pessoa. Estava parada a porta uma garota, um pouco mais baixa que ele, com compridos cabelos negros que combinavam com a cor da pele também um pouco mais escura que a dele, tinha uma franja diagonal que por pouco não cobria um dos olhos, e ah os olhos.. apensar da forma, onde os côncavos eram encobertos graças as laterais levemente puxadas, eram exatamente da cor dos dele, e exatamente iguais aqueles da mulher no retrato. Então finalmente percebeu, aquela garota realmente lembrava muito aquela mulher.

– Petúnia, está é June.

– Muito prazer! - Disse a menina com uma voz calma.

– O meu deus o prazer é meu, esperava muito para conhece-la! Devo dizer que apesar de tudo você realmente parece muito com sua mãe. Venha venha, quero te apresentar meu marido e seu primo.

Com a palavra primo vindo da boca de sua tia, Harry finalmente despertou. Sim era aquilo que ele imaginava, ela era filha da irmã mais nova de sua mãe. Apressou-se e cumprimentou a menina.

– Oi eu sou o Harry.

– Ah... olá.- Disse com um sorriso sem graça.

Logo estavam na sala, Duda vestiu sua carapuça de menino comportado e ajudou a Senhora a se sentar á mesa. Valter olhou para Harry, que logo percebeu que deveria continuar a servir a mesa. Quando todos estavam finalmente sentados saboreando o café, ele percebeu como sua Tia fazia questão de mimar a garota assim como fazia a anos com o seu primo. Começou a se perguntar como seria tratado se seus pais estivessem vivos e ele não fosse um estrovo para os Dursley.

– hmm vovó, eu queria brincar, posso?

– Mas é claro querida, Petúnia porque não deixamos as criança brincando para podermos conversar em paz?

– Ah sim sim, Duda acompanhe a June até o quintal, vocês podem se divertir lá, mas lembre-se nada de sair para a rua!

– Claro, vem.- Disse ele chamando a garota.

– E você não vem?

Harry olhou confuso, não esperava um convite, então lançou um olhar a mesa e viu seu tio o encarando furioso.

– A não tudo bem... - Queria realmente ir mas não estava pronto para ficar de castigo mais uma semana.

– Por favor querido não seja bobo, vá brincar com eles e deixe que eu e Petúnia cuidamos de tudo por aqui.- Disse a senhora, piscando-me um olho disfarçadamente.

– Ok. - Sorri para agradecer e logo sai junto dos meu dois primos.

Aquela manhã foi realmente agradável, nós três ficamos conversando e brincando o dia todo, June era incrivelmente capaz de domar Duda, então ele me deixou em paz para se divertir. Nós almoçamos e voltamos a brincar, e logo a noite chegou e era hora de se despedir. Cheguei a ficar triste com a ideia de não vê-las novamente, mas a Sr. Rose me assegurou que voltaria após aproximadamente um ano, e que seria assim a partir de agora. Ela desejava que June cultivasse algum laço com o resto de sua família antes de chegar a hora dela partir.


	3. Descobrindo sobre magia

**POV HARRY**

Um ano depois, exatamente como no anterior, estava la Harry realmente feliz pela presença de sua prima. Não suportava ser tratado com desprezo pelos Dursley, e ela e sua avó eram as únicas pessoas que realmente se importavam com ele, fazendo sentir amado. Porém pouco menos de um ano após essa visita, a senhora veio a falecer. June estava na casa dos Dusley como medida provisoria e dormia no antigo quarto de brinquedos do Duda. Nessa época Harry se sentiu muito mal pela amiga, ela não era como antes, sorridente e atrevida, parecia acabada e muito mais velha do que realmente era. E os gritos da discussão entre o tio Valter e tia Petúnia apenas pioravam a situação.

Se ele que dormia embaixo de uma escada um andar abaixo conseguia ouvi-los, imagina a garota que dormia no quarto ao lado. As discussão sempre eram sobre o mesmo assunto, onde June iria viver, Petúnia alegava que sempre desejou uma menina e que estava cansada de viver entre homens, mas Valter tinha pulso firme e dizia que não iria admitir mais uma aberração dentro da casa dele. -_ "Aberração? Tudo bem não gostar da gente, mas aberração já não é demais!" _– Alguns dias depois finalmente houve uma decisão, ela iria para um orfanato e eles iriam todos os anos visita-lá até mesmo se fosse adotada.

Como o prometido eles foram visitar ela no orfanato, mas devido a um estranho acontecimento seus tios proibiram Harry de ir la novamente. No ano seguinte após a casual visita tia Petunia voltou chocada, não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Com medo de ser responsabilizado por algo que não fizera resolveu ficar calado e apenas admirar o caus que se espelhava pela residencia dos Dusley.

Porém logo foi informado do ocorrido, June exigiu a presença dele em suas visitas, e afirmou que se eles não permitissem nem era mais necessário a visita deles. Ficou chocado e ao mesmo tempo feliz pela noticia, nunca alguém defendeu ou desejou tanto a presença dele, mas sabia que depois disso os Dursley não há visitariam mais, e que com certeza ela se arrependeria de escolher a solidão no orfanato.

_A partir daqui como todos já sabem, Harry levou o tio a loucura quando foi apresentado ao mundo magico. Ingressou em Hogwards, fez amigos, entrou na Grifinória como os pais, e até mesmo participara de um jogo de Quadribol, alcançando o pombo com uma incrível destreza com a vassoura._

_Um dia, quando estava conversando com Hagrid, tentando descobrir mais sobre a Pedra Filosofal, escutou aquilo que jamais imaginara._

– Você foi realmente espetacular, nunca imaginei que teria tanta habilidade com a vassoura. E sabe pensei que você seria bom em poções como sua mãe Harry, mas vejo que você puxou muito do seu pai, é realmente muito curioso e entrometido se quer saber, hun.. Imagino então será que a filha de Lucy vai seguir os passos da mãe...

– O quê? - Perguntei indignado, pensei que tinha escutado errado, a filha de Lucy? - Vocês esta falando da June? Ela é uma bruxa também, ou melhor, a minha tia foi uma bruxa?

– Quem é June Harry? - Perguntou Hermione confusa.

– June? Então esse é o nome dela.. A simsim, sua tia entrou alguns anos depois de Lily, foi realmente uma surpresa sabe? Não é comum duas nascidas trouxas da mesma família.

– Então.. Ela também vira? Incrivel!

– Bom eu não posso dar certeza, até porque se não me engano seu pai também era trouxa, mas as chances estão a favor dela se quer saber. Agora voltem ao castelo, esta ficando tarde e não quero ninguém metido em encrencas.

Quando voltou ao castelo Harry teve que responder as perguntas de Hermione e Rony e então contou toda a história.

Estava muito feliz, queria muito mandar uma coruja contando toda a verdade, mas percebeu que isso poderia tirar a "magia" do momento que se descobre que é um bruxo. Então resolveu esperar, com certeza próximo ao inicio do ano letivo ela receberia sua carta de entrada a Hogwards, e ele finalmente a parabenizaria e agradeceria por confrontar seus tios por ele.

_O ano seguiu o mais normal possível, Harry acabou por enfrentar seu professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, que estava em busca da Pedra Filosofal. Com a ajuda de seus amigos, ele passou por várias barreiras protetoras postas pelos próprios professores de Hogwarts, afim de proteger a pedra daqueles que desejam a volta do Lord, e até mesmo daqueles que desejam a utilizar maleficamente. No fim Dumbledore resolveu acabar de vez com a pedra._

_Quando Harry voltou para a casa dos Dursley, recebeu uma ligação de seu amigo Rony, bom na realidade não recebeu, pois para seu azar seu tio Valter atendeu o telefone e ficou abismado com o volume que o garoto falava. Sabendo que a ligação era para Harry ele o colocou de castigo, proibindo de receber ligações e de mandar cartas aos amigos._

_Como a família temeu a espionagem das "aberrações" Harry acabou ganhando um novo quarto, aquele que anteriormente era o lugar onde seu primo guardava os inumeros brinquedos e que mais tarde havia servido de refugio para sua prima após a morte da avó._

_"Não vou poder mandar a carta para ela... como vai saber que também estou em Hogwards e mesmo se souber, vai achar que não me importo" _– Harry andava de um lado pro outro de seu novo quarto especialmente bagunçado.

Acreditava que seus tios não o perdoariam dessa vez não o deixariam voltar, seu malão estava no seu antigo quarto trancado, e provavelmente ali ficaria para sempre. Havia grades na janela que ele ja havia por varias vezes tentado se livrar, mas sabia que seria impossível. Logo chegaria o dia do ingresso no expresso e ele ficaria para trás.

Deitou em sua cama furioso tentando fugir da triste realidade. Quando ouviu um barulho.

– Harry!

Logo reconheceu a voz do seu amigo! Mal podia acreditar, levantou-se rapidamente e deu uma tímida olhada pela janela. Lá estava Rony, dentro de um... aquilo era um carro? Um carro que voava ainda por cima!

– O que você esta fazendo aqui? E qual é desse carro? - Perguntou já temendo seu Tio no quarto ao lado.

– Fiquei preocupado, você não respondia as minhas cartas. E o que me diz do aviso do ministério? Sabe que não podemos fazer magia fora da escola!

– Como pode Harry, Roninho ficou com saudades.. - Disse alguém que logo reconheu ser Fred.

– Por favor não destrua o coração de nosso amado irmãozinho! - Completou o irmão Jorge.

– Calem a boca!- Disse Rony sem demora. - Temos que te tirar daqui! Vá um pouco para trás.

Sentindo o perigo Harry se deteve por um minuto, com certeza iriam acordar sua família, mas não podia perder essa oportunidade então fez como o amigo pediu. E logo um alto estrondo soou pela rua dos alfeneiros. Com medo Harry esperou seu tio atravessando a porta com espuma nas bocas, mas sentiu alivio ao ouvir novamente um ronco vindo do quarto.

– Venha Harry, rapido!

– Calma, minhas coisas estão lá embaixo, trancadas.

– Deixe que eu cuido disso. - Fred saiu do carro.

Quando os dois finalmente voltaram e colocaram a bagagem no carro aconteceu o que Harry mais temia, um pio de Edwiges acordou seus tios, que ja estava perto da porta quando Harry deu um pulo pegou sua coruja e correu para a janela.

– A NÃO! Você não vai! - O homem agarrou a perna do garoto que estava prestes a pular no carro.

– Me solta!- Desferindo vários chutes em seu tio, conseguindo se desvincilhar e subir no carro.

– Petúnia! - berrou tio Válter. — Ele está fugindo! ELE ESTÁ FUGINDO!

– Essa foi por pouco! Obrigado.

– Não tem de que Harry.

– O prazer foi nosso. - Completou o irmão gêmeo, que acabou sendo cortado pelo pio insistente da coruja.

– A sim Edwiges, posso solta-la? Faz tempo que ela não estica as asas!

– Claro, logo estaremos chegando.. alias porque não respondeu nossas cartas?

– Eu nem ao menos as recebi, um elfo estava interceptando todas elas! Ele disse alguma coisa sobre Hogwarts estar perigosa esse ano e que eu não deveria voltar...

– Nossa mas quem iria mandar um elfo pra te impedir de ir para lá, com Dumbledore presente aquele lugar é mais seguro até que o banco gringotes!

– Malfoy... - Disseram Rony e Harry quase em uni solo.

– Malfoy? Filho de Lucio Malfoy?

– Sim, o que que tem?

– Bom Malfoy foi um partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem - Disse Jorge

– E são ricos o suficiente para ter vários elfos domésticos - Completou Fred

– Isso deve ser investigado. - Jorge pensou

– Sim mas antes se preparem para o verdadeiro perigo! Estamos chegando em casa - Alertou Fred

– Quero só ver a cara da mamãe quando descobrir - Debochou Jorge.

Quando chegaram a casa dos Wesley, Harry foi muito bem recebido, achava incrivel aquela casa, apesar de simples era muito aconchegante e o fazia sentir parte de uma família. Ficou com um pouco de pena na hora que a Sra. Wesley brigou com os irmãos, e não conteve uma tímida risada quando o pai, ao invés de brigar com eles, perguntou se o carro tinha funcionado direitinho.

Quando finalmente ficou sozinho, todos sabem como é difícil encontrar um momento para si em um casa cheia, finalmente pode escrever para a prima.

_Para June Evans Potter._

_Olá June, tudo bom? Aqui é o Harry, lembra de mim?_

_Queria desejar um feliz aniversário atrasado, sinto muito mas tive alguns problemas que me impossibilitaram de te escrever antes!_

_Fiquei sabendo que você foi chamada a uma nova escola..._

Decidiu não falar muito sobre Hogwarts até porque não tinha certeza que ela seria uma bruxa.

_Fique sabendo que eu também estudo lá, e espero que nos vejamos em breve!_

_Com carinho, Harry James Potter._

**POV JUNE**

Estava em seu quarto mais uma vez sem nada para fazer, olhando o teto esperando o grande dia, estava muito ansiosa não acreditava que ia estudar com seu primo. Imaginava como ele teria crescido, afinal já faziam mais de 3 anos que não se encontraram. Quando ouviu leves bicadas em sua janela. Mal acreditou no que viu, uma coruja toda branca parada no parapeito do prédio.

– Então realmente eles usam corujas! - Correu ao encontro dela e então percebeu o pequeno pergaminho que ela portava.

– É para mim? Obrigada. - Percebeu que a coruja esperava alguma coisa. - A tenho que mandar uma resposta né? Só um minuto.

Ao ler a carta não teve como não se emocionar, ele se importava, e queria vê-la! Rapidamente pegou um lápis e escreveu sua resposta.

_Para Harry James Potter_

_Oi Harry, estou muito bem e você? Obrigada pelos parabéns._

_Não acredito que vamos a mesma escola, fiquei muito feliz quando Dumbledore veio me dar a noticia, você o conhece? Um senhor muito velho com uma enorme barba, até parece o papai noel!_

_Ele me contou tudo sobre a nossa família, como seus pais morreram e sobre a sua fama, alias eu sinto muito mesmo, ainda não acredito que nossos tios mentiram daquela forma para você!_

_Bom ele também disse que mandara um amigo para me ajudar a fazer as minha compras no Beco Diagonal( acho que é assim que se escreve haha ). Iriei dia 27, quem sabe não nos encontramos la?!_

_Beijos June E. Potter_

A coruja branca ficou feliz ao receber uma nova tarefa e saiu voando em direção ao norte. É para lá que ele esta... Deitou em sua cama e começou a lembrar a conversa que teve com o senhor diretor da escola.

_– June você tem visita, se apronte e venha para a sala._

_– Visita? - Levantou da cama em um pulo, não se deu o trabalho de se arrumar, já estava com uma roupa razoavelmente boa, era só necessário pentear um pouco o cabelo._

_Saiu correndo corredor a fora e ao adentrar na sala não foi possível esconder sua cara de decepção._

_– Olá minha jovem. - Disse um senhor realmente velho e alto. - Fico feliz de te conhecer, meu nome é Albus Dumbledore e sou o diretor de uma escola que, espero eu, vai receber sua inestimável presença no próximo ano._

_– Diretor? Que escola?_

_– Uma escola para pessoas especiais, me diga senhorita. - Disse me observando por cima dos óculos - Você ja fez alguma coisa, hmm, diferente?_

_– Como assim?_

_– Já fez coisa boas ou ruins acontecerem sem digamos poder controlar?_

_– Coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas de energia negativa, é o que as freiras sempre me dizem.._

_– Ah sim claro, elas não estão de todo erradas, mas no seu caso, podemos dizer que é graças a um dom que poucos possuem. Vou lhe falar um pouco mais sobre a escola que eu comando, ela é chamada de Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_– Pif - Não pude conter meu ar de gozação, magia e bruxaria ele estava brincando com minha cara. - Sinto muito senhor mas não tenho tempo para as suas maluquices, com licença;_

_– A minha criança, já vejo que não acreditou em mim não é? Então que tal eu dar uma.. pequena demonstração ? - Tirou um graveto de sua vestes e com um movimento circular fez com que a mesa no centro da sala começa-se a levitar._

_Fiquei chocada com o que via, era real, ele era um bruxo e queria a levar para um escola onde todos são bruxos. Não podia negar, coisas estranhas aconteciam com ela, mas sempre acreditou naquilo que as freiras lhe diziam. Queria ir, queria aprender a fazer aquilo que o homem chamava de magia, mas então uma lembrança interrompeu seus pensamentos, se ela fosse não estaria lá para receber sua família quando eles resolvessem voltar._

_– EU acredito no senhor, mas tenho que recusar o convite. Desejo ficar e aprender tudo neste orfanato._

_– Compreendo, mas vai ser realmente pena a escola perder uma poderosa bruxa como você e mais lamentável ainda será decepcionar o Harry que tanto a espera, mas se é isso que deseja..._

_– Espere! - ele disse Harry? Será que era aquele Harry? Tinha que ser só conhecia um garoto com aquele nome, e era justamente seu primo.. quais as chances dele também ser um bruxo. - Eu quero ir!- Ele me analisou com os olhos e bondosamente disse._

_– Perfeito, devo te contar algumas coisas e direcionar a sua entrada Hogwarts, venha vamos conversar._

E assim foi, passaram a tarde conversando sobre como ia proceder a entrada dela na escola, como Harry ganhou a fama que tinha e qual a relação dela com isso tudo. Lembrar daquela conversa deu sono, e logo June estava dormindo em sua cama, tendo sonhos particularmente felizes e ansiosos, de como seria seu reencontro com seu primo.


End file.
